


Freedom binds

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan feels free when he's tied up.





	Freedom binds

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 31: free day! Which became bondage with a freedom theme XD  
Last day of kinktober! It's been hard but fun, I'm so happy I made it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)

He had never felt more free than when he was wrapped in ropes and at his lover's complete mercy. In those moments he didn't have to act tough, he didn't have to pretend to be strong, he didn't have to hold himself back. When he was tied up he could moan freely, he could beg freely. He could expose his emotions without shame.

He had taught Kurt how to tie him, and his Elf had been eager to learn.

In that moment Logan was wrapped in a beautiful shibari that highlighted his muscles, the red ropes drawing patterns on his white skin and black hairs.

Knowing how much his boyfriend loved it, Nightcrawler had teased him for a long time, alternating his attentions between his nipples, dick and hole until the Canadian was a squirming begging mess, his dick leaking pre-cum and his hole twitching in need. He ignored them some more, sucking and nibbling at Wolverine's neck. He wasn't unaffected by the whole situation, his own dick as hard as a rock between his legs, but hearing Logan's pleas was oh so exciting.

Logan uselessly squirmed, jerking his hips in the air as if that would be enough to get him off, shouting in pleasure and frustration.

After a while Kurt couldn't hold back anymore: he positioned himself between his lover's legs and thrust inside his relaxed hole until he was fully inside. He sighed in pleasure, that welcoming warmth and clenching sending hot waves through all of him.

Wolverine almost came for that, blocked only by the thin ropes that tightly criss-crossed his dick.

As soon as Nightcrawler started to thrust, Logan howled in pleasure. His whole body was trembling, his insides clenched rhythmically, his voice was so obscene that a porn star would be envious.

Kurt moaned too, of course, but his voice was almost drowned by his lover's, and he couldn't help but feel his heart fill with pride and joy for being the cause of such a lovely sight.

It didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm get dangerously close, so he pulled the loose end of the thin rope that prevented Logan from coming to free him.

Wolverine shouted as he came hard on his belly, the white liquid splattering on the red ropes too as he tensed from head to toe.

Kurt couldn't help but being pushed over the edge too, gasping in pleasure as he unloaded inside his lover.

They stood still for a moment, panting to catch their breath, then Kurt pulled out and laid beside his lover.

He caressed him and carefully untied the knots to free him, lightly kissing him on the lips and cheeks and neck.

When Logan's hands were free he helped his boyfriend untie him.

They both smiled happily when they threw the ropes away and cuddled.


End file.
